It is well recognized that reading is an important skill for all people, including children, and that reading ability is a fundamental skill without which success in today's world is extremely difficult. The reading level of children is an important measurement of a society's overall education. However, in both developed and developing countries, there is evidence that an insufficient number of teachers exist to provide effective reading tutoring for young children and others who may be first learning to read.
Because of the importance of reading as a basic building block for the education of all peoples, especially children, and because of the lack of available human resources to provide adequate tutoring for all students, there is an ongoing need to provide automated systems and methods that can tutor students in the development of their reading skills.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.